Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale
Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale are one of the secondary couples in the Twilight Saga. They are both vampires and members of the Olympic Coven. Emmett and Rosalie are the only couple to share the same year of birth in the Twilight Saga. In the films, Emmett and Rosalie are portrayed by Kellan Lutz and Nikki Reed, respectively. Prehistory Rosalie Hale ]] Rosalie led a human life ruled by her beauty. In 1933, during the Great Depression, her father kept the family wealthy with his job as a banker. She was constantly praised and admired for her beauty, making her vain and self-centred. One day, after her mother forgot to send her father's lunch to work with him, Rosalie's mother had her dress up and sent her to deliver it, in the hopes that she would catch the eye of Royce King II. It worked, and she met Royce, the son of the owner of the bank. They began a relationship based only on physical attraction, as Royce was too busy working. They were soon engaged. One day, after visiting her friend Vera and her son Henry, Rosalie noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce when Vera's husband, a carpenter, kissed her, and it was filled with nothing but love. Walking home, shaken by such thoughts, Rosalie stumbled across Royce and a group of his friends, all very drunk. When Royce bragged about his fiancée's beauty, she was brutally gang-raped and beaten before being left for dead in the street. Carlisle later found her, attracted by the smell of her blood, and changed her into a vampire, in the hope that she could become a romantic companion for Edward. However, Edward loved her only as a sister, which deeply hurt her vanity, since she had never been rejected, her sisterly feelings for him notwithstanding. Though she was pleased with her superior vampire beauty, she was furious of what she had become and wanted revenge on Royce - she murdered him and his friends, wearing a stolen wedding dress. She tormented all of them to death while avoiding spilling their blood to avoid temptation - she was repulsed by the idea of having any part of them inside her. After this, she joined the Cullens, but only because she did not want to be alone. Emmett Cullen ]] Emmett's human life was focused on his simplicity. Though he hung out with a crowd that drank, gambled and womanized, he loved his family and provided prosperity and games. He worked on a railroad with his older brothers in Tennessee and worked as a hunter. He was never one to worry about things that were outside of his control and preferred to take things in stride and make jokes about them. History In 1935, Rosalie was hunting in Tennessee when she found Emmett being mauled by a bear outside of Gatlinburg. Because his physical features reminded her so much of little Henry - the son of her best human friend - she carried him over one hundred miles back to Carlisle, barely able to resist the appeal of his blood. Emmett was barely alive when she carried him. He managed to open his eyes and was completely mesmerized by her beauty, and described the experience as "being saved by an angel who brought him to God". When they got back, Rosalie asked Carlisle to change Emmett into a vampire. Throughout the process of his painful transformation, Rosalie watched over Emmett who refused to remove his sight from her - he was already in love with her. After his transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained to Emmett that he was a vampire. Surprisingly, this did not upset him at all. He also said, "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." Emmett and Rosalie got married sometime later, and many times over: Rosalie loved the attention and Emmett loved to make her happy. They sometimes live separately from the family and are more "public" about their relationship. However, Rosalie only considers Emmett as half of her happiness because she cannot conceive children. She yearns to become human again, and Emmett knows that she would give up anything for the chance - including him. ''Twilight'' .]] In ''Twilight, the pair attend Forks High School along with Jasper Hale, Edward and Alice Cullen. Emmett isn't happy about Edward's new relationship with Bella Swan, but learns to accept it quickly, while Rosalie, on the other hand, completely despises her and refuses to accept the fact that Edward is in love with a human and because she thinks that Edward can never love anyone. When the time comes for Bella to meet the family, the couple is absent because Emmett is trying to comfort Rosalie. Rosalie doesn't like Bella because she is envious of her humanity and dissaproves of the fact that Bella has chosen to become a vampire, when she could lead a perfectly normal human life, and have a family. She is also offended that Edward chose Bella over her even though she never had any romantic feelings for him. During the baseball game when James, Victoria and Laurent show up and the latter two decide to hunt Bella for sport, the pair split up with Emmett going with Alice and Edward to protect Bella while Rosalie goes home with the rest of the family to meet Laurent. Emmett willingly helps Edward lead James away from Bella while Rosalie, when asked to help confuse the tracker by trading clothes with each other, is reluctant to help. She eventually does at Esme's request, and they lead Victoria away from Bella's father, Charlie. Emmett later helps tear apart James at the ballet studio in Phoenix and afterwards, attends the prom with Rosalie and their other siblings. ''Midnight Sun'' In Midnight Sun, both Rosalie and Emmett disapprove of Edward's relationship with Bella, but Emmett eventually warms up to her. Jasper and Rosalie planned to kill Bella after Tyler almost crashed his van into her and Edward was forced to reveal his secret to her as he saved her. Jasper and Rosalie's true feelings of hatred are revealed more in depth in Midnight Sun. But during a meeting with the whole family Carlisle convinced Rosalie that she did not need to kill Bella. Rosalie was only worried that they would have to move away again and for the safety of her family. ''New Moon'' .]] In ''New Moon, Rosalie and Emmett are originally on a vacation in Africa but come home for Bella's birthday party because, according to Edward, "Emmett wanted to be here". Emmett gives Bella a radio which he installs in her truck for her before she can open the present. (Rosalie gives her a necklace in the movie.). When Bella suffers a paper cut and Jasper tries to attack her, Emmett restrains him while Rosalie helps wrestle him out the door. They move to Ithaca with the rest of the family, and "honeymoon" in Europe for a few months before returning to the Cullens, who are in Denali while Edward tracks Victoria in South America. When Rosalie learns of Alice's vision, she calls Edward and tells him what she knows, because she believes he had the right to know. This revelation leads Edward to almost kill himself. After Bella and Alice stopped him, they all move back to Forks. Bella later asks the family if they would like her to join. Rosalie thanks Bella for having the courage to save her brother from her mistake, but votes against the idea of letting her join them. She explains that she wanted Bella to have a chance for a normal life, and that she wishes there had been someone to vote no for her. Emmett, however, votes in her favor, but shows some interest in fighting the Volturi and agrees with Edward's plan of hiding Bella. ''Eclipse'' .|250px]] In ''Eclipse, Emmett almost got into trouble with the wolves while the family is chasing Victoria. Since they are along the line, the wolves are chasing her as well and when Emmett tries to attack her, she dodges, prompting him to fall on Paul. Paul believes that Emmett has crossed the line and when Rosalie angrily defends Emmett, a fight nearly escalates but Jasper and Carlisle manage to calm everyone down. Later, when strange murders in Seattle started to occur, Emmett wants to check the situation, but Rosalie disagrees. When Edward caught the scent of the unknown vampire in Bella's room (which is eventually revealed to be Riley), Emmett and Jasper take on the task of tracking the scent. Rosalie and Bella share a moment during Alice's "slumber party" where Rosalie tells Bella about her past, in an attempt to make her realize the mistake she is going to make by becoming a vampire. She tells her how and why she saved Emmett and describes him as being "half of her happy ending" as he was what she'd always wanted for herself, and she had found true love in him, but can't conceive his children. During training with the wolves, Emmett is the first one Jasper challenges because his strength is most like that of a newborn. During the actual fight, both Rosalie and Emmett escape injury from the newborns and manage to take them all out without problem. ''Breaking Dawn'' In the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Emmett and Jasper take Edward out for a "vampire bachelor party" the night before Bella and Edward's wedding. Both Rosalie and Emmett are present at the wedding where Rosalie performs as the pianist during the ceremony. When Edward and Bella leave for their honeymoon in the ''Breaking Dawn'' movie, Emmett and Rosalie can be seen kissing each other on the porch. Bella calls Rosalie for help when she realizes she is pregnant. Rosalie acts as a bodyguard to Bella during her pregnancy, as she looks forward greatly to caring for Bella's baby and being her adoptive aunt while everyone else is against the idea because they believe Bella will die if she goes through with it. Since this is his wife's decision, Emmett sides with her. After Bella successfully gave birth to Renesmee, and became a vampire, Emmett frequently mocks Bella and Edward's sex life, saying his and Rosalie's was more exciting, to which Bella responds with an arm-wrestling match that Emmett loses, as Bella is a newborn and therefore stronger than him, which annoys Emmett greatly. When the Volturi plan to destroy Renesmee for supposedly being an immortal child after hearing it from Irina, a former friend of the Cullens, Emmett and Rosalie help gather witnesses from across the globe. Emmett also helps train Bella to fight after Edward refuses to, but he secretly uses them as an opportunity to get back at Bella for beating him in the arm-wrestling match and rematches. When the Volturi trial looks set to turn into a fight, the couple shares a passionate kiss of farewell but, luckily, Alice arrives with Nahuel and the family continues their life after the Volturi decide Renesmee poses no threat. They then share a kiss of victory. See also *Gallery:Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale Category:Couples